


Only You

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet, F/M, One Shot, Precious Characters Deserve Better Than Death, Righting a Wrong, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Charlotte is angry and looking for answers as to where Eddy is, he's never gone this long without calling her.
Relationships: Eddie (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy was only in two episodes I believe, and I think instead of creating a new character to betray Rio they used Eddy, an already created character. Eddy knew the rules and I think he deserved better than lazy writing. (Just my perspective, I'm a big fan of the show.) But that is what fan fiction is for, righting the wrongs of the creators. ^_^ So, I hope you enjoy this what if story. Happy Reading!

Charlotte Jones stormed into the warehouse. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since she had last heard from Eddy and that wasn’t like him at all.   
No one needed to be told anything, one look and they pointed her in the right direction.   
Rio dismissed who he was speaking to when he saw her walking up, giving her his full attention.  
“He’s okay,” he said in his smooth way of speaking.  
“Where is he?” she asked, her eyes were rimmed in red.  
“He’s safe. For now. Why don’t you go home…”  
“No,” she said cutting him off.  
“There is nothing for you to do right now, Charlotte.”  
“He’s really okay?” she asked feeling the fire leave her body, making her feel exhausted.   
“Yes,” he said with a nod. “I will call you when I go pick him up.”  
Charlotte left the warehouse, going back to the apartment she shared with Eddy.

Beth, Annie, and Ruby, had just retrieved Eddy’s phone from his pocket.  
“What’s the last number he called?” Ruby asked.  
“Papa John’s,” Annie replied.  
“The last person, Annie,” Beth whispered.  
“Mom. Mom, Mom, Charlotte, Mom, Mom, Mom, Charlotte, Mom, Mom, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, Mom, Mom, Mom and Rio.”

“Where is Eddy?” asked his mother.  
“I don’t know. No one is telling me anything.”  
Charlotte had spent the day tidying up their loft. She took a shower, trying to calm down. Rio could call at any minute and she wanted to ready. She pulled on a pair of jeans, black boots, a lowcut white shirt, and Eddy’s favorite hoodie.  
She brushed out her long black hair and then she pulled it out of her face. She put on a pair of gold hoop earrings and a bit of lip gloss. She was practically crawling out of her skin.   
In their five years together, he had never left her alone like this without calling. What if he didn’t come home? What would she do? She didn’t want this life of crime without him. There was no way she could go back to her parents; they disowned her the day she chose that hooligan over them. But she loved that hooligan, so much that she left her privileged life for this one.   
As a kid she never wanted for anything. She grew up in a nice big house, with an inground pool and a guesthouse. She had attended the finest schools in the area, getting into Ivy League schools. She was on a track to be something respectable like a lawyer or something in the medical field. But that was a life her parents wanted for her.  
She was out one night with a group of what she thought of as friends, they all partied entirely too hard and when Charlotte wasn’t there they all gossiped about her. They were fake bitches as Charlotte eventually came to see. It was the night she met Eddy that it became clear.  
It definitely seemed like a wrong place wrong time kind of situation. All her ‘friends’ were drunk, falling over each other. She was a bit tipsy, she had to admit, but when the shooting began they jumped into the car and sped away. Leaving her in the street with the opposing gangs.   
“Get down!” Eddy yelled as he held his gun firmly in his left hand.  
Charlotte dropped to the ground and Eddy shot several rounds ahead of them. Then he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her to her feet. “We gotta go!”  
They ran off in the opposite direction, turning down alleys and running along the sides of buildings.  
A sleek black car pulled up and stopped.   
“Come on,” Eddy said. “I’ll drop you somewhere.”  
Charlotte’s judgement may have been questionable, but this was the most exhilarating thing that had ever happened to her. So, she followed him into the backseat.  
She spent the next few hours running around town with Eddy as he completed his tasks. When he dropped her off in her neighborhood they were the only ones in the car.  
“Snazzy,” he said looking at the fancy houses.  
“Yeah,” she replied looking between the life she had always known and this man. “I want to see you again.”  
“Me?” he asked with a laugh.  
She looked at his face, his hair, brown and curly. His eyes, too blue. He sported the beginnings of a goatee. He was dirty, sweaty, with a few tattoos, a gun tucked into his pants, and everything she had been kept from her entire life. “Yeah, you.”   
She leaned in capturing his lips with her own. He agreed, smiling back and then she got out of the car, returning to that safe privileged life. 

Her phone rang, bringing her from her thoughts. She thought it was Rio, calling to tell her he was here and to come down. But the screen read ‘EDDY’. She gasped and answered. “Baby?”  
“I’m okay,” he replied, though he sounded like he was in pain.  
“Where are you?”  
“On my way. Can you pack for us? We’ve gotta lie low for a bit.”  
“I’ll be ready.”  
“I love you, Charlotte.”  
He ended the call before she could reply, and she went to pack their stuff.

It wasn’t long before her parents learned why their daughter was suddenly so distracted.   
“You will not be seeing him again,” her father said, a proud man who had worked painstakingly for everything he had. “This is a pivotal point in your life, Charlotte. It’s not the time to mess up.”  
“College is on the horizon,” her mother interjected. “Everything we have worked for is coming up.”  
Charlotte shook her head; she had done some serious soul searching since meeting Eddy. Her whole world had changed in that first meeting and now she wasn’t sure what she wanted out of life. But she knew the direction they were pushing her towards felt less and less like who she wanted to be with each passing day.   
“It’s my life,” she said, sadness clouding her voice.  
“You will have no life if you go back to him!” her father yelled. “You will end up in prison or worse! No, Charlotte. You will go to college in the fall and that will be that.”  
Charlotte stood now, on shaky legs. “I’m an adult and I get decide my life.”  
Her mother threw her hands up in defeat. “The fact that you want that piece of trash proves just how much of a child you still are,” she spat harshly.   
“He’s not trash,” Charlotte said rushing to his defense.  
Her mother laughed without humor.   
Charlotte walked to the front door, her parents on her heels, yelling and pleading with her to change her mind. To see reason and to see this for what it was, a bout of rebellion. She opened the door and Eddy waited for her.  
“If you walk out that door, do not expect to return,” her father said. “Ever.”  
His words hurt, they cut deeper than she thought possible. She sent a quick text to Eddy and then she turned and fled up the stairs.   
Her parents thought that was it, and they began to relax. Her father had a few choice words to share with Eddy and then he slammed the door in his face. 

Charlotte stood with their bags on the sidewalk, waiting. A silver minivan pulled up, she was perplexed to say the least, but it was Eddy driving, so she got into the van.  
He didn’t look good, he was too sweaty, his eyes slightly sunk in. She ran her hand through his fluffy hair. “Are you really okay?”  
“I got shot,” he admitted.  
“What?” Charlotte shrieked.  
“We’ve gotta take this car back, then we’ll be out of here.”  
“Did you talk to Rio? Does he have a place for us to go?”  
“He’s working on it.”  
“I need supplies for your wound.”  
“We’ll take care of it,” he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Charlotte’s parents were astonished when she returned to the front door, loaded down with suitcases and bags.  
“What are you doing?” her father asked as she opened the door handing a few things to Eddy who was patiently waiting for her.  
“Leaving.”  
“You can’t be serious,” he said like this was all an elaborate joke.   
“I am.”  
“Charlotte,” her mother said in desperation. “Please…”  
She didn’t want them to be sad, but if she stayed she knew she would be sad. She would go to college and become something respectable, something they always wanted FOR her. She would marry a man they approved of and have grandchildren that they wanted. It was all so predictable. All so boring and so she walked outside into Eddy’s arms. A man with hardly had anything to his name, a man who would ‘never amount to anything’ as her parents believed. But to her, he was an adventure. An opportunity to become herself and not a miniature version of her parents. 

The minivan stopped at a gas station. “Can you grab me a water and…some Tylenol?” he asked handing her some cash.  
“Sure thing,” she said leaning in and kissing him before walking into the store.   
After getting gas they pulled up in front of a nice house. They got out and approached a short woman with blonde hair, Eddy walked slowly, his hand resting gently over the bandages on his abdomen.  
“Thanks for loaning me the whip.”  
“What did you do to it?” she asked looking over at the van where several bullet holes dotted the back.  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Eddy said knowing exactly what she was asking about.  
“My sister drives that to carpool,” the blonde, Annie, answered.  
“I filled up the tank.” Annie nodded but it didn’t seem to matter. “Things got a little out of hand, so I mean, I owe y’all sometime, for real,” he replied tossing her the keys.  
We turned to go.  
“Hey, do you guys need a ride?”  
Eddy nodded and we climbed back into the minivan.  
Annie explained her kid had been having a hard time at school with bullies pulling down her pants.  
“That’s fucked up,” Charlotte said from the backseat.  
“Right? Thank you,” Annie said locking eyes with Charlotte in the rearview mirror.  
“What’d you want me to do?” Eddy asked.  
“Scare them,” Annie said as she pulled up to the school and the three of them got out.   
“I can do that,” he said brushing his fingers over his facial hair.   
They went into the school and Annie led the way to the cafeteria where her daughter was trying to have lunch and a table of bullies sat nearby, tossing tater tots at her. Annie and Charlotte waited by the door as Eddy walked over with his usual ‘don’t fuck with me’ flare and then he sat down across from the bullies in question. His neck and hand tattoos visible making him that much more intimidating.  
“Yo. What’s for lunch?” He leaned forward grabbing a tater tot, biting into it and throwing the rest back on the kid’s tray. “What you got?”  
“Just, like a, veggie medley,” a redhead answered.  
Eddy picked up a juice box, drinking most of it before squeezing the rest out onto the tray of another one of these bullies. “Mommy wants you to lose a few, huh?”  
The redhead shrugged.   
“So, which one of y’all little bitches likes to pull pants down?” he asked getting right to it.  
The three of them looked at each other.   
“You? How about you, Porky?”  
No one spoke and Eddy hit the table making nearly everyone in the room jump. “I said who is it?” he asked again loudly.  
The redhead instantly gave up the blonde sitting next to him.  
“Are you kidding me?” the blonde asked.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered back.  
“Here’s how this is gonna go,” Eddy said leaning in. “You pull pants down ever again, I’m gonna break every bone in your body.”  
The blonde scoffs. “Yeah, right. Wait till he finds out who my dad is.”  
Eddy grabbed a hotdog off one of the kid’s trays and he stood shoving it into the blonde’s mouth, then he grabbed his hand and broke his finger. “What was that about your dad?” The bully whimpered. “I couldn’t hear it over your bones snapping.” He said right in his face. “Next time, it’s your thumb.”  
He moved around behind the bullies leaning down next to the redhead. “And you never rat out your boy,” he said offering some life advice. “Snitches get stiches,” he said looking at the other bully that sat there with them.  
Then he calmly walked out of the room.   
“That was…way more than I bargained for,” Annie said, her eyes wide.   
“Lemme know if you have more problems,” Eddy said as he put his arm around Charlotte, and they walked out of there together.   
“Come on, Rio texted.”  
There was a car waiting for them down the road. Rio got out, he and Eddy clasped hands and half hugged.   
“You good?” Rio asked.  
“I’ll live,” Eddy replied.  
“Here is the key to the safe house. I’ll call you when its safe to come back.”  
Eddy nodded. “Thanks, man.”  
“You’re my boy, I take care of my people.”  
Eddy popped the trunk and put their stuff inside.  
“Here,” Rio said discreetly handing Charlotte a gun and a bottle of antibiotics. “You guys be safe.”  
“Thanks,” Charlotte said hugging Rio before getting into the car.  
Eddy drove for a bit then they switched. Once they arrived at the safe house Charlotte instructed Eddy to take off his shirt.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I need to check on your gunshot wound.”  
“Don’t say it like that,” he said struggling out of his shirt and wincing at one point. “I hardly ever get shot.”  
She did her best doctoring and then they curled up in each other’s arms.   
“Have you called your mom?”  
He laughed. “You kidding? I called her first,” he said and then he kissed her forehead.  
“Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine.”  
“Are you okay?”  
He pulled her closer against him, his lips finding hers. “I’m okay.”  
“I can’t remember a time when I was so scared.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t plan on getting’ shot again.”  
“Good, cause all I want is you, Eddy. Only you.”  
He smiled, a hazy, sleepy smile. “I love you too, Charlotte.”


End file.
